Ash's Adventures Team
This is the team that Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togetic (as Togepi), Brock and Tracey have formed throughout their adventures. Team Members *Ash Ketchum (Founder/Leader) *Misty (Co-Leader) *Brock (Co-Leader) *Tracey Sketchit *May (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Max (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Dawn (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Iris and Axew (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Cilan and Pansage (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Serena (Ash's main love interest; After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Clemont (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Bonnie (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Lillie (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Lana (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Mallow (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Kiawe (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Sophocles (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) Friendly members *Gary Oak *Molly Hale (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Korrina *Ritchie *Alexa *Casey *Liza *Todd Snap *Sakura *Trip *Alain (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm) *Mairin (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm) *Paul *Drew *Kenny *Barry *Lyra and Khoury *Bianca *Stephan *Cameron *Virgil *Shauna *Tierno *Trevor *Sawyer *Miette *Nini *Sanpei *Ippei *Nihei Friendly members (crossorver) *Tai Kamiya *Matt Ishida *Sora Takenouchi *Izzy Izumi *Mimi Tachikawa *Joe Kido *T.K. Takaishi *Kari Kamiya *Davis Motomiya *Yolei Inoue *Cody Hida *Ken Ichijouji *Meiko Mochizuki *Yugi Moto *Joey Wheeler *Téa Gardner *Tristan Taylor *Melody Nosaka *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba Kaiba *Mai Valentine *Duke Devlin *Serenity Wheeler *Weevil Underwood *Rex Raptor *Mako Tsunami *Espa Roba and his brothers *Rebecca Hawkins *Leonhart von Schroeder *Bakura Ryou *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Daichi Sumeragi *Hiro Granger *Dan Kuso *Runo Misaki *Shun Kazami *Gunz Lazar *Marucho Marukura *Alice Gehabich *Julie Makimoto *Joe Brown *Billy Gilbert *Mira Clay *Ace Grit *Baron Letloy *Jake Vallory *Fabia Sheen *Ren Krawler *Rafe *Paige *Spectra Phantom Monsters Members *Ash's Pikachu (Founder/Leader) *Ash's Burterfree *Ash's Bulbasaur *Ash's Charizard *Ash's Squirtle *Ash's Kingler *Ash's Primeape *Ash's Muk *Ash's 30 Tauros *Ash's Lapras *Ash's Snorlax *Misty's Togetic *Misty's Goldeen *Misty's Staryu *Misty's Starmie *Misty's Horsea *Misty's Psyduck *Misty's Politoed *Misty's Azurill *Brock's Steelix *Brock's Geodude *Brock's Crobat *Brock's Temporaly Vulpix *Tracey's Venonat *Tracey's Marill *Tracey's Scyther *Ash's Heracross *Ash's Bayleef *Ash's Quilava *Ash's Totodile *Ash's Noctowl *Ash's Donphan *Misty's Corsola *Misty's Gyarados *Caserin *Brock's Forretress *Ash's Swellow *Ash's Sceptile *Ash's Corphish *Ash's Torkoal *Ash's Glalie *May's Blaziken *May's Beautifly *May's Skitty *May's Venusaur *May's Munchlax *May's Wartortle *May's Glaceon *Brock's Ludicolo *Brock's Marshtomp *Brock's Sudowoodo *Ash's Staraptor *Ash's Torterra *Ash's Infernape *Ash's Buizel *Ash's Gliscor *Ash's Gible *Dawn's Piplup *Dawn's Ambipom *Dawn's Buneary *Dawn's Pachirisu *Dawn's Mamoswine *Dawn's Quilava *Dawn's Togekiss *Brock's Croagunk *Brock's Chansey *Ash's Unfezant *Ash's Oshawott *Ash's Pignite *Ash's Snivy *Ash's Scraggy *Ash's Leavanny *Ash's Palpitoad *Ash's Boldore *Ash's Krookodile *Iris's Axew *Iris's Excadrill *Iris's Emolga *Iris's Dragonite *Iris's Gible *Cilan's Pansage *Cilan's Crustle *Cilan's Stunfisk *Ash's Greninja *Ash's Talonflame *Ash's Hawlucha *Ash's Noivern *Serena's Braixen *Serena's Pancham *Serena's Sylveon *Clemont's Bunnelby *Clemont's Dedenne *Clemont's Chespin *Clemont's Luxray *Rotom Dex *Ash's Rowlet *Ash's Lycanroc *Ash's Torracat *Ash's Poipole *Snowy *Lana's Popplio *Mallow's Tsareena *Kiawe's Turtonator *Kiawe's Alola Marowak *Sophocles's Togedemaru *Sophocles's Charjabug